Sonic's Early Xmas Present
by xxxSonamyLover101xxx
Summary: It's Xmas Eve and Amy has an early present to give to her blue hero, little did he know that he was NOT expecting. Sonamy rated M for sexual comments and some language, lemon lovers only


**Its Xmas Eve! I thought I would do a Sonamy Xmas lemon since after my first one, some people have asked me to do more and so here it is, I wonder what will happen with this, enjoy you naughty Xmas Angels ;p**

It was Xmas Eve of 2014, Amy and Sonic have been dating ever since their first sex session which was at spa about 1 month ago. Sonic has offered that he will stay with her so she doesn't have to wake up Christmas Day alone and of course she agreed. She normally goes to Cream's for Christmas Eve but she is even more happy that Sonic will spend the night with her.

Amy was walking up the stairs and peeked into her bedroom, she saw Sonic leaning against her bed post relaxing on her bed reading a book which was an old time classic 'The Christmas Carol'. Amy quietly went into the guest room that held a surprise "I hope he will like this what im gonna wear"

She turned the light on and she looked towards the bed. On the bed spread was a very sexy Christmas outfit, the pure red bra had fluffy white trim all on the top of it and with a matching red thong that also had fluffy white trim on it but the secret is that she doesn't have to take it off… On the front of the thong is a large hole to expose her flower. It also came with a matching red and white stripe headband and nice sexy red heels.

She took a deep breath and started to get changed, she also put on some make up and she was hoping that Sonic wouldn't notice. She put on the red heels and also a pink bath robe that she placed in there. She turned off the light and started to get nervous.

"Come on Amy" she said to herself "Sonic is your boyfriend now and you've had sex with him before"

She opened her bedroom door and walked in. Sonic's ears perked at the creaking door, he turned his head and saw his woman in the door way "Hey Amy, you ready for bed?"

Amy pretended to yawn at his response "Yeah, it is late Sonic"

Sonic looked at the clock on the wall and it 11pm at night, 1 hour to go until Christmas Day. He got into the covers and then his eyes went wide, Amy had took off the bath robe and she bent over and her perfect pink ass was in Sonic's view.

Amy grinned, she was pretending to scratch her leg. Sonic's member stared to harden up slightly "Am-Amy what are you do-doing?"

She giggled "Well Sonic, I figured that I should give you an early Christmas present…you wanna have some fun with it before _unwrapping_" she done a very sexy wink at him

Sonic's hormones were raging and yelling at him to fuck his girl, he used his speed and he pinned her against the wall and kissed her hard on the lips. Amy started to get some pain in her head after banging it but she ignored and started to kiss him twice as hard. She placed her arms around his neck while Sonic lifted her up by her ass, she moaned as he did that.

She could feel her wetness forming in between her legs, Sonic started to lick her lips with his tongue begging for an entrance to her mouth, they started to French kiss. Sonic while still kissing her ran towards the bed and he was on top of her still kissing her.

Amy was running out of breath so she broke the kiss "Do whatever you want with me, I'm your present"

Sonic took her word, he started to kiss her neck and she was moaning for pleasure. He was also licking and sucking on her neck to give her hickey to prove people that she is taken. He then lifted his head to see her sexy bra that was protecting her 40C breasts "Amy take off the bra"

Amy was blushing red from the heat and pleasure she was receiving, she unhooked the bra and it landed on the bed and her large breasts became free with hard nipples. Sonic started to massage them in his hands "Oohh Sonic, more" she moaned

Sonic grinned at her moaning his name, he then started to tweak her nipples with his fingers and this was sending her over the edge "Sonic that feels so good" her flower was getting more wetter and moist by the second and her juices were starting to flow out of her

"Glad you are enjoying you naughty girl" he grinned "Looks you need to be taught a lesson for being a bad girl"

Amy doesn't know what was gonna happen but then she knew, she started to scream and moan in pleasure. She felt Sonic's fingers thrusting deep in her flower "OH SONIC!"

He knew that he was doing a good job, then all of a sudden…he thrusted in his FULL fist into her and it was sending her over the top. While Amy was moaning constantly, Sonic started to masturbate at her moans to prevent him from going a bit soft. Then he felt her vagnial walls started to clench against his fist "Ooh Sonic, I'm about to cum"

"Say my name when you" he said as he started the fist her more into her flower

Amy felt it come, she threw her head back "SOOOOOOONNNNNNIIIIIIIICCCCC!" she moaned as white sticky substance came out of her and it went all over Sonic's fist and on the bed sheets. Sonic took out his fist from her and saw all of her juices on it. He chuckled when he saw her panting

"You alright?" he asked "You wanna do something to me now?"

Amy didn't answer him straight away because her orgasm took a lot out of her, but she nodded her head "Yeah…get on your back"

Sonic saw where this was going, he got on his back while Amy got on top of him with her face in front of his member. She was blushing so much and Sonic was too, she started to stroke him with her hand. He started to moan "Oohh Amy that feels good"

Amy then started to lick him up and down but then her moans came back as she felt Sonic's tounge attacking her clit with it, her juices returned and started to run down into Sonic's mouth. She then started to give him a blowjob

"Amy you will swallow my cum" he grunted in pleasure "If you love me you will do it"

She only moaned in response since his member was in her mouth. She then felt another orgasm coming and Sonic's felt his coming as well

"Here is comes" grunted Sonic "Get ready Amy"

Before Amy could respond, she felt something go into her mouth. It was warm and sticky, she started to swallow it down her throat, and then her orgasm came and she screamed against his member. Sonic opened his mouth and her cum dripped out of her and into his mouth. Amy took Sonic's member out of her mouth and panted.

"Wow that's good" she panted "You alright?"

Sonic grinned at her and winked "Never better…now let's get to the _real_ fun"

Amy got off of him, she got on her back and spreaded her legs open to reveal her soaking wet flower that was coved in her cum and Sonic's saliva "Take me _Sonniku_"

Sonic winked her in a horny way "You don't know how much I love you Amy, least this won't hurt like the time in the steam room remember?"

She giggled at that memory. Sonic and Amy first had sex in the steam room at the spa about a month ago and they scared the staff members for life. She then felt the head of Sonic's member in front of her entrance "I love you Ames"

"I love you too" she said, she felt him push himself into her and she moaned at that action. He slowly began the thrust into her so she can adjust to his size before going rough and fast "Go all the way baby"

Sonic grinned at her, speed is his middle name. He started to pick up the pace and Amy's scent from her flower was driving him crazy "OH SONIC!" she screamed in pleasure "YOU'RE SOOOO BIG!"

Sonic loved it when she screamed his name, he made him want her even more. Sweat started to form on his forehead at his speed pace. He started to moan too "God you are so tight Amy"

Amy's cheeks kept getting more red that normal, she looked at Sonic's face and his cheeks were very red as well. Sonic then lifted her legs up and placed them on his shoulders and kept pumping his love into her and Amy was moaning like crazy "Ahhhh oohh Sonic, go faster"

Sonic picked up his speed and he felt his orgasm building again and this one was gonna be big "AMY IM GONNA CUM!"

"CUM INSIDE ME SONIC!" she screamed "I WANNA FEEL IT GO INSIDE ME!"

Sonic's eyes went wide at that as he kept speed fucking her, they aren't using a condom and Amy isn't on birth control pills. What if she gets pregnant out of this? "Amy you could get pregnant from this"

Amy looked into his eyes as she kept moaning and screaming "DO IT SONIC, IM READY TO BE A MOTHER AND YOU'LL BE A GREAT FATHER AND PLEASE CUM IN MEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sonic could feel that she was about to have another orgasm because her walls were starting to clench on his member, he nodded and started to pick up his pace "Get ready Amy…ITS GONNA BE BIG OOOOOOHHHHHH AMY!"

"OOOOOOHHHHHH SONIC!"

Sonic's seed shot inside of her flower and into her womb while she came all over his member. They both panted from all of the pleasure, they both had sweat rolling down their bodies. Sonic took himself out of her and kissed Amy on the forehead

"You sure you are ready for this whole parenting thing?" he asked as he pulled the covers over them

Amy giggled and smiled "Of course, we love each other and I know you'll be a great father"

"I love you so much Ames"

"I love you so much too Sonic"

They both leaned in and done a soft and slow kiss on the lips, they both broke apart and They both looked at the clock it was 12am on December 25th…its Christmas Day.

"Merry Christmas Amy"

"Merry Christmas Sonic"

They both snuggled into the bed sheets and into each other's arms and fell fast asleep with a smile on their faces and…their hands were rested on Amy's stomach hoping that a new member for the Sonic Team will shortly be here.

**Merry Xmas everyone, I hope you enjoyed this and I found this super kinky and hot. Review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


End file.
